Misunderstood
by PowderblueHorizon
Summary: 如果你不把秘密说清楚的话，当然，别人就很容易产生误会。又名—为什么整个英国魔法界都深信詹姆·波特、小天狼星·布莱克和莉莉·伊万斯正处在一段快乐的三角关系中。（翻译）


**Disclaimer** **：** **Nothing** **'** **s mine.**

 **xx This is a Chinese translation of Madrigal-in-training's fanfic** ** _Misunderstood_** **. If you haven't read it, please check out the awesome writing piece at s/10855630/1/Misunderstood and her other stories, too!**

 **J** **xx**

 **误会**

 **小天狼星不明白，为什么女孩子们再也不上他的床了？**

阿拉斯托·穆迪—他的同事们都管他叫"疯眼汉"—将他那只转动的左眼聚焦在傲罗办公室的门上，正好看到一个大笑着的小天狼星和詹姆·波特一起跌跌撞撞地闯了进来。两个年轻傲罗都喝醉了，穆迪不满地耸了耸鼻子。他知道两人目前都在休假，而詹姆还刚刚得到自己即将升级为父亲的消息，但那并不足以成为他们打破"时刻警惕"条约的理由。于是当两人从一旁走过的时候，阿拉斯托不经意地偷听起他们的谈话。

"…然后我就把我们的小秘密告诉莉莉了。"詹姆正说着。

"詹姆！你不该说出去的。"

"我懂，我懂，但我还能怎么办呢？如果我一直没理由地离开，她肯定会怀疑的。"

"莉尔什么反应？"

"呃，她起初有点生气，但我觉得那只是因为我们一直瞒着她。你知道她有多好奇和大胆。"

"完全同意，伙计。"

"所以，我在想，你能不能帮我个忙？"

"什么样的忙？"

"呃，莉莉很好奇，她想知道你介不介意让她骑骑你。"

穆迪顿住了，竖起耳朵聆听。

"叉子！你这是什么鬼问题？"

"别这样嘛，大脚板！她已经骑过我了…其实还挺好玩的。你们可以在戈德里克山谷后面的小树林里试试。"

"我可没那么确定…这种事应该是我们男人之间的。"

"她是我妻子！我不想孤立她。而且她最近荷尔蒙不太稳定，这样可以让她放松一下。求你了，大脚板？"

"好吧，好吧，我承诺让莉莉找机会骑骑我。"穆迪呛了一口。

詹姆没有注意到同事的反应，他将胳膊绕到最好朋友的肩上："谢啦伙计，我就知道指望你错不了。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"劳驾，可以告诉我波特和布莱克傲罗在哪里吗？"

"请稍等，女士。请先登记您的名字和来访原因？"

"莉莉·波特。我来给他们送午餐。"

"哦，波特夫人！没问题。他们在休息室里呢。"

"谢谢。日安。"

"您也是啊，波特夫人！"

"嘿安妮，那是詹姆的老婆吗？她可真美。"

"她已经是一位年轻傲罗的所有物了，罗伯特，说不定是两位。"

"啥？"

"她来送午饭，带了两个盒子。"

"该死。疯眼汉是对的。"

"幸运的家伙。她收割了两个性感又有钱的纯血统。"

"你是说幸运的波特吧。有了幸福的婚姻，还把男朋友拽在身边。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"小天狼星，我们想让你来当教父。"

"我？你确定？月亮脸要靠谱多了…"

"但我们知道你是最好的选择。"

"如果我们出事了，我们希望哈利能有一个像我们一样爱他的人。"

"莉尔！别这样说。"

"这是事实，大脚板。我们需要给哈利一个庇护所，特别是在这种黑暗的时期。"

"那么，我很荣幸。我能抱抱他吗？"

"没问题。看，把你的胳膊这样弯起来，托住他的头。"

"嘿，小哈利。我是小天狼星…你的教父。"

"他真好看，莉尔。他有你的眼睛。"

"但其他方面完全是詹姆的翻版。哦！他还有布莱克家的鼻子…"

"布莱克家的鼻子？"

"大概是随了我妈，多莉娅·布莱克·波特。"

"事实上，他很像个布莱克。他的耳朵、下巴、还有嘴角勾起来的笑容…"

"那是因为你也很像个布莱克，叉子。"

"你和詹姆完全可以被称作兄弟。"

"我倒希望那样呢。詹姆对我来说比雷古勒斯好多了。"

"说起布莱克们，我们大概得把小天狼星教父的身份保密吧？"

"什么？为什么？"

"贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。"

"说得没错。不过，我可是希望占据我教子生活的很大一部分呢。要是我总来你们家，别人不会奇怪吗？"

"别瞎想了，大脚板。没人那么注意我们。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"嘿叉子，我要回去了。一起吗？"

"我还有一篇报告呢。你先走吧。"

"好吧。但别太晚了。今晚可是我们的'特殊夜晚'之一啊，我们不想等不到你就开始。"

"我不会错过的。你回去的路上能买点哈利爱吃的那种饼干吗？"

"没问题。"

"还有，别给他买糖！那会让他整晚都睡不着觉—"

"—还要早点把小叉子弄到床上，免得他打扰我们兴致。我都知道，叉子。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"你好啊小叉子。"

"妈 妈。"

"还是只会这个，是吧？你真是个妈妈的乖宝宝，小叉子。"

"妈 妈。"

"哦，你好啊月亮脸。今天怎么样？"

"很好。呃，叉子，我有事想问你。最近我常听到一些谣言…"

"我知道。难道不是很棒吗？"

"呃…没错？"

"当他过来跟我说的时候，我还有点惊讶，但我答应了。而且现在大家都这么支持我！"

"对。支持。是啊。"

"哦…闻起来莉莉给饼干抹好糖霜了。你去把她支开，好让我和小叉子偷点饼干怎么样？我们会给你分些奖励的。"

"没问题叉子。还有，我想让你知道，我为你感到高兴。祝贺。"

"谢了，月亮脸。"

"妈 妈？"

"哈哈，说得对，小叉子。我们现在就去你妈妈那儿偷点点心来！多亏了月亮脸。他很棒吧，小叉子？虽然最近部里在狼人问题上给了他不小的压力，但他仍然为我这次的晋升感到高兴！真是个大好人，你的月亮脸叔叔。"

"月—昂—脸。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"海丝佳！我到处找你。"

"小天狼星？找我有事吗？"

"想来次约会吗？这周五怎么样？"

"和我…来次约会…"

"对啊，和你约会。说不定不止一次呢。"

"小天狼星，你和詹姆、莉莉吵架了吗？"

"啥？没有，当然没有。"

"但你不是总和他们一起过周五晚上吗？"

"呃，是啊，但他们最近有了小叉子，所以顾不上其他的了。"

"哦。对不起，小天狼星，但我不能答应。"

"什么？怎么了？"

"我想我们都知道你为什么要约我出去，小天狼星。而我不想成为那种'第三者'。"

"啥？"

"别担心。他们还是爱你的。"

"等等，你说什么？"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"埃德加有时比苏珊还幼稚。说真的，他整个周末都骑在那把扫帚上！"

"男人和他们的玩具，伊莎贝尔。男人和他们的玩具。我还希望亚瑟能丢掉他那堆麻瓜物件呢。他最近沉迷于那个叫什么火光塞的东西。"

"你是说火花塞吧，莫丽。"

"对，就是那个。谢谢你，亲爱的。"

"我真庆幸弗兰克的爱好要消停一些。他只要每周末在他的温室里待上几个小时就满足了。"

"老实说，爱丽丝，我听到噪声还会舒服一些。他们安静下来的时候，你真不知道接下来会发生什么事。"

"莉莉！你的境况最惨了。同时看住詹姆和小天狼星这一对可不是个容易活。"

"我也有两个捣蛋的双胞胎儿子，照顾他们可一点都不容易，弗雷德和乔治甚至还不会魔法呢！"

"嗯，这确实不是一件简单事，但我想我已经掌握了诀窍。"

一声巨响，紧接着是一声长叹。

"这大概是我家的那两个了。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"你想让小天狼星做保密人，詹姆？"

"是的，校长。他是莉莉和我最信任的人。"

"恐怕我必须警告你一句，我的孩子。小天狼星不会是最好的人选。"

"你不是在说他的家族吧？"

"不。是因为你们的关系。"

"我们的关系…？"

"我并不是在批判你，詹姆。我只是想说，你们二人的关系已经众人皆知。"

"…"

"而且，小天狼星每天在戈德里克山谷待的时间可不短。如果要保卫的秘密离保密人太近的话，就会削弱赤胆忠心咒的力量。"

"我想，你说的有道理。"

"我可以向你举荐佩迪格鲁先生吗？"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"不！伏地魔袭击了他们的房子！叉子！莉莉！小叉子！"

"海格，快抓住他。他要歇斯底里了！"

"放开我，海格！他们是我的家人—小叉子在哭！放开我，妈的！"

"放轻松，小天狼星。他们没死。"

"你什么意思，阿不思？"

"伏地魔似乎把他们击昏了，米勒娃。"

"小叉子！"

"小天狼星，小心那些台阶！这里的地基不太稳固…该死的，等一会。海格，待在这里，我和他一起上去。"

"阿不思，神秘人怎么可能饶过他们？"

"我想只有伏地魔自己可以回答这个问题，米勒娃。不过我还有一些疑虑没有完全打消，帮我叫醒他们吧。"

"快快复苏。你说疑虑，阿不思？"

"没错。告诉我，谁是他最忠实的跟班？"

"贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和卢修斯·马尔福。"

"还有他最大的经济后盾？"

"马尔福家族和…布莱克家族。你不会在想—"

"沃尔布加很不喜欢她的大儿子，但她已经在无情的战争中失去了一个孩子，因此再也没有合适的继承人。贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎也一直对家族十分忠诚。这就是为什么我们每次打仗小天狼星都能得到从宽处理。如今，伏地魔或许是把这种保护措施延伸到他的情人身上了。"

"莉莉！小叉子！—大脚板？"

"詹姆？哦上帝啊，我的宝贝—哈利！"

"叉子—莉莉—我找到他了—小叉子还活着！"

"这种时候，我想我们能做的只有感谢上苍，这场战役结束了，而这个小家存活了下来。"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

尾声

"该死，叉子，你绝对不会相信我遇到了什么麻烦！"

"你是急着买个新家、装修房子、赶走预言家日报的记者们、劝说魔法部你的儿子才不会成为什么聚光灯下的封面男孩，还是要找黑魔法专家治疗你儿子被诅咒的伤疤？"

"呃…都不是？"

"那我一定可以轻松理解你。你遇到什么事啦？"

"海丝佳不跟我出去！"

"所以呢？我想她之前也有过大概四次拒绝你的记录吧。"

"没错，但这次她不是唯一一个。梅根、安娜、迪丽雅、阿米莉亚—"

"—我们的领导？大脚板，你疯了吗？"

"—坎迪斯、另外一个梅根、简、凯特…她们突然就全都对"布莱克魔咒"免疫了！"

"大脚板，"布莱克魔咒"本来就不存在。"

"它当然是存在的…你在笑什么？！"

"没有。我很严肃。"

"不，我才是小天—别笑了詹姆！这是个很重要的话题。"

"你卖身生涯的终止是个很重要的话题？"

"没错！该死的，为什么女孩们不上我的床了？"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **作者有话说："保密人与要保守的秘密距离越近，赤胆忠心咒的力量就越薄弱"是我能想到唯一合理的解释，要不然詹姆和莉莉为什么不成为自己的保密人呢？就像比尔是贝壳小屋的保密人一样。我觉得对于比尔和芙蓉来说，降低保密性来换取心灵的踏实是没什么危害的，因为在伏地魔看来他们并不是值得暗杀的目标。**


End file.
